


Drive

by hernameinthesky



Series: The Wolfy Badlands [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Driving, Driving Lessons, F/F, Friendship, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road is clear now except for that one parked car. It’s incredibly easy to imagine herself driving in a straight line down it, Kira clapping when they reach the end.</p><p>Easy until Malia turns the key and the car rumbles to life.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kira gives Malia another driving lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I have never driven a car in my life, so if something’s wrong please tell me so I can fix it.

The road is clear except for two cars, one parked. There are houses lining the street, but the road is wide enough that if Malia swerves she won’t hit anything. Probably.

Kira smiles at her encouragingly from the passenger seat, and it’s not as comforting as she probably thinks it is. Malia can’t look at Kira anymore without wanting to kiss her, bury her face in her neck and breathe her in, twist their bodies together until Malia’s covered in her scent.

“It’s going to be fine,” Kira says.

Her heartbeat is steady, and that  _is_ comforting. Kira believes in her, even after Lydia’s given up, even after Malia’s stopped believing in herself. Kira feels safe enough to still get in the car with her, still thinks it’s worth trying to teach Malia.

The road is clear now except for that one parked car. It’s incredibly easy to imagine herself driving in a straight line down it, Kira clapping when they reach the end.

Easy until Malia turns the key and the car rumbles to life.

Then she sees things she somehow missed before – the speed sign warning her not to go over 20mph, the mail boxes that are a lot closer to the road than the houses, the little girl playing in one of the gardens. All delicate things that Malia, in this hulk of a car, could so easily destroy.

“Hey, relax.”

A small, warm hand presses over her own, and she jumps like Kira’s shocked her, regretting it immediately when Kira jerks back, eyes darting down.

“Sorry,” she says.

“It’s fine,” Malia says, voice slightly breathy. She’s starting to feel faintly sick, can feel her heartbeat in her chest, and her hands are slick with sweat.

“Just ease forward,” Kira says softly. “You’re not going to hurt anything.”

Malia presses down hesitantly on the accelerator, her knuckles white and her fingers aching with how hard she’s gripping the wheel, and the car slides slowly forward.

“How do you know?” she says, not daring to look away from the windscreen.

“There’s nothing for you to hurt. Now, speed up a little- Not that much!”

Malia slams down on the brake and they both jerk forward, the seatbelt cutting painfully into Malia’s chest.

“I’m sorry!” she says, turning to look at Kira, wanting to reach out and touch, check that she’s okay.

Kira’s mouth twitches like she’s trying not to smile.

“You just need to relax,” she says.

She’s going to start sounding impatient soon, but right now she’s still in the gentle and comforting stage. Malia’s never seen Kira in any other stage, not like Stiles or Lydia, but she’s pretty sure not even Kira can continue to be calm when Malia keeps fucking up, over and over again.

“Try again,” Kira says. “Keep an eye on your speed, and try to keep it at twenty.”

Malia takes a deep breath and slowly presses down on the accelerator again, her eyes flicking from the windscreen to the speedometer. She keeps it at twenty like Kira said, keeps her arms locked so the wheel doesn’t move and turn her off path, and it feels like it takes an hour, but she finally reaches the end of the road, easing down on the brakes so the car rolls gently to a stop.

There’s a beat of silence, then Kira laughs and claps her hands together gleefully.

“I told you!” she cries. “I said you could do it! Well done!”

Malia lets out a long breath and drops her shaking hands from the wheel, feeling almost dizzy with relief.

“I did it,” she says, surprised and thrilled, unable to stop smiling as she looks over at Kira, whose eyes are shining.

Kira nods, hands still clasped in front of her face. “I knew you could,” she says, softer now, her voice warm and proud. The way she’s looking at her makes Malia squirm, part of her wanting to look away, the other wanting to grab Kira and hugs her as tight as she can.

“Thanks,” she says, cheeks burning.


End file.
